Getting Her
by JD11
Summary: A few days after the President’s Inauguration, Danny demonstrates how he would get CJ…


_Author's Note:_ This story takes place during _Inauguration: Part One_. It's after CJ demonstrates to Danny how she 'would get him'.

_Summary:_ A few days after the President's Inauguration, Danny demonstrates how he would get CJ…

_Rating:_ PG

_Genre:_ Romance, Humor

_Pairings:_ CJ/Danny (duh! who else?)

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing that has anything to do with West Wing (well expect for the things I hallucinate over certain scenes)

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

**_Getting Her_**

A smirk formed on her lips without thought.

CJ shifted through her papers, glancing over as much as she could. But that smile kept coming back. Three days and his face kept coming back to her mind. All she could see was his look of utter shock and coyness when she asked him to come closer…

Oh, she would probably never forget it…

But it kept coming back to her. Kept making her smile. And it was becoming damned annoying.

It was cruel. She knew that. It was a mean joke but it had been as fun as hell.

She had to admit that she had enjoyed it too much. Not in the way that one would enjoy tricking someone or pulling a prank, but in a way that one would enjoy other things…

But CJ had to try every time she saw his face to pretend that it wasn't that. That it was just… fun and games.

She sighed, rubbing her temples and let the papers drop from her hands. The tapping on her door caught her attention but she didn't bother looking up. "Uh, Carol-"

"Not Carol."

CJ looked up, the masculine voice throwing her off-guard. Danny was walking through the door, pushing it closed behind him.

"Danny, I'm busy right now-"

"I'm just here to see Gail."

"You have to close the door for that?"

Danny ignored her, seating himself on the edge of her desk. CJ sighed in annoyance but let it go. She looked back down at her work, Danny's silence allowing her to forget for just a moment that he was even in the room.

But that moment was sort lived when she heard him move. CJ didn't look up, hoping somewhere in her mind that he was leaving.

Danny let his hand rest on the back of her chair. His right rested on the desk to support his weight as he leaned over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

CJ's heart skipped a beat at the feel of his warm breath against her cheek. "I, um…" she took a deep breath, blinking rapidly down at the papers in hand. "Something about… a Senator."

"Oh. I would ask to look but…"

CJ could hear the material of his coat shift. She knew he had shrugged. "Don't you wish, fishboy." She let out a breath, relieved at regaining some control over her brain.

Her body, however, was not as responsive. She felt her heart pounding against her ribs. Felt her breath growing more erratic with each breath.

"Can I ask a question?" CJ heard his voice echoing gently in her ear. She turned her head towards him. She froze.

His face was right there, his eyes finding hers. She couldn't breath, couldn't move. She was sure he was going to lean in and kiss her.

Suddenly CJ found the strength to regain motor control and whipped her head back. "Yeah?" she forced out.

"Your heart is racing."

CJ's eyes slipped closed. His voice was quiet, so gently whispered into her ear. And he was close, too close.

Her nose caught a familiar scent. It was his cologne.

"That's not a question."

"No… but your heart is racing."

CJ inhaled his scent. She swallowed hard as if that would quench the feelings growing in the pit of her stomach. She knew his shoulder was right behind her, it would be so easy to lean back…

But with some difficulty she resisted the urge to do just that. Somehow though, some time, she did turn her head, opening her eyes briefly she saw him right there. She leaned forward, her eyes slipping closed again when she felt her lips connect with his.

CJ wasn't sure, but Danny seemed surprised at first. As if he had truly not anticipated the action. But he didn't pull away. She didn't think that he would.

The papers fell from CJ's hand, but neither reached to touch Danny. They were frozen where they were.

Without warning, CJ pulled away. She turned to look back to her desk and forced her hands to shuffle the papers as if working, trying to collect herself.

A smirk slowly came to her face. "Well played, Daniel."

Danny's tongue rolled over his lips, the corner tugged up. "I must admit that I hadn't expected a kiss, but that was a plus." CJ nodded, slowly, glancing down before catching his eye again when he said, "That was how I'd get you, by the way. Thought you might want to know."

"Thank-you, it was very… educational."

Danny let out a chuckle. He sobered when he looked back at her. "Can I kiss you again?"

"You can leave."

"I don't want to."

"Danny-"

"You never gave an answer."

CJ glared at him, making Danny smile. "Not today, Danny."

"Not… today." He nodded, straightening. "Okay… tomorrow?"

"Danny."

"I'm leaving. I'll see you… tomorrow."

"You'll see me never if you don't leave."

"If I don't leave, then I'll see you for a while."

She sighed, rubbing her eyes as she heard the door closed. She sighed, looking down at the papers. The words were blurred.

A stray hand ran through her hand. She smirked. Another face of his to add to her mental photograph album.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

So that was just a short little thing I thought up after watching that episode. Don't think there'll be any more. But please review. I'd love to hear what you thought!


End file.
